mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pecan Meadow
'''Pecan Meadow '''is a location in ''MySims Safari. '' Appearance & Features Upon arrival, a huge pagoda appears, stretching several metres in to the sky. The clear, sapphire seas reveal the most beautiful of fish, and a mirror image of the trees and pagodas that stand with pride on the island. The small pier traverses across the fantasial waters before branching off in three different directions towards the land. One way leads to the dead trees in the north east part of the island, where many spooky sims make a living. Another leads directly in to the pagoda, and the final one takes you down on to the golden beach. Decorated with pink cherry blossoms, Pecan Meadow is an island dedicated to the pursuit of cuteness. A sign is visible on the feint pink pathway, with all the names of the streets. These include Kawaii Way, Kyary Courtyard and Gwiyomi Grove, which all happen to be cute idolisms or words for cute in various languages. The grand pagoda is a palace for Queen Beverly, Violet and Daniel. The palace is, once again, a feint pink, with golden bits and also parts of which are pitch black. As you walk in, you can see long sweeping banners, with writing on, in a magenta hue. The rooms are all accessed via the main corridor, with long stairs leading up on to the mezzazine, where photos of cute ancestors are seen. The art surrounding the oak doors are that of the Cutopian dynasty, an era that took place many years ago. The doors are each made of mahogany wood and they all have the names of the inhabitants on them. In each room, there is a window and a grand bed, which has intricate patterns on shipped in from the island of Shibuto. There is a huge wardrobe, with silk and satin clothing inside each weaved with care in the colours of pink and baby blue. Outside the palace is a beautiful garden, where nature, meets originality in harmony. The gardens are home to only the cutest sims on the island. All of the houses were all a slight shade of green, and the trees were all decorated with banners, lights and baubles, as if it were Christmas all the time. The beautiful houses each showed a slight sign of decay, but with this, they gained more character. The inside was a cute shade of blue with several ornaments on each shelf. The beds were each decorated with bears, stalks and monkeys. The homes all had a bamboo grove, as well as a rain collection unit to suffice the islands desperate need for water. Stone fountains littered the foreground pouring their waters into the small pond, where the royal flamingos stood gracefully looking for shrimps in the water. As you leave the gardens, you begin to make out the twisted forests with blackened grass and tall spiralling buildings, with shaded glass and arbors with purple wisteria hanging down. Citizens *Duchess Beverley *Prince Daniel *Violet *Poppy *Bean Bradley *Spencer *Amaro *Yuki *Goth Boy *Raven Category:MySims Safari Category:Areas in MySims Safari Category:Areas